Furby 2012
''Furby 2012 (Also known as furby 3.0) ''is the long awaited revival of the Furby series by Tiger. This time instead of Tiger, Hasbro Electronics has taken over full development of the Franchise. Dave Hampton, the creator of Furby 1998, Furby Baby 1999, Shelby, and Furby 2005, has no part in the revival, which would mark the first time the Furby was created without his supervision. Furby 2012 was followed by Furby Party Rockers in 2013. Release The furby 2012 model released September 16th 2012 in USA. Reception has been very positive, with many critics stating its the best furby yet. On the other hand, many parents who bought the 2012 furby found its personality changes to be too drastic, with cases of their children actually becoming scared of the toy. Other people have also encountered technical problems with the furby, such as refusing to start up, and suddenly switching off. Most of these problems can be fixed by pressing the reset button located inside the battery compartment. There are more troubleshooting tips in Help. IMG 5070.JPG Price The recommended retail price is almost double what the original furby cost. Many sellers on shopping websites such as Amazon.com may charge up to double the reccomended retail price. The MSRP of Furby in the USA is $59.99, In Canada it's $69.95, and in the UK it's 54 Pounds. When furby was first sold in the USA it's retail value at Walmart and Target was $54.00. Due to the popularity of Furby, many American fans have experienced shortages of Furby at stores Such as Walmart, Target and Kmart. However, Canadian, British, Japanese, etc. Fans have not experienced as many shortages as the US. Generations Generations are back just like previous Furbys and Furby Friends. Each generation has a focus on 1 general theme and each has about 6-10 colors. 'Generation 1: (Color Theme, 10 colors)' Generation 1 introduced the first launch Furbys. Originally launched in September 2012, only the top row and theteal-colored furby on the bottom row were originally available. They are divided into hot and cool sub-categories. Despite, there is no green, there are some drawings of a green Furby on the official website. October saw the release of the final 4 colors (Pink Puff, Green Man, Plum Fair and Twilight) of generation 1. In Japan, most of the Furbys of this generation are named after fruits and other foods. NewFurbyPurple.jpg 81pSnd4UDSL. SL1500 .jpg 81J4u1hRAKL. SL1500 .jpg 39834.jpg 71qRNooNVDL. SL1170 .jpg 81cagpjDRrL. SL1500 .jpg Regalar-un-Furby-en-Navidad-2013.jpg 71N2MeVXEuL. SL1500 .jpg 81c0v157s+L. SL1500 .jpg 99888.jpg 71MpdV2z1XL. SL1284 .jpg 81Y6l-0hBRL. SL1500 .jpg Black-Furby.jpg 81CRyjmbf3L. SL1500 .jpg Black-furby.jpg 81coGJQN4CL. SL1500 .jpg 81Vnm6S6QiL. SL1500 .jpg 81rDQIoqdIL. SL1500 .jpg 61KAznLC73L. SL1500 .jpg 71KtZnETCUL. SL1500 .jpg 910qmIg8dVL. SL1500 .jpg 71sLq4ELyRL. SL1500 .jpg 71wY4xGwCoL. SL1500 .jpg 81Yu-IMZERL. SL1500 .jpg furby-rosa-puffwsl-lvbg_MLM-F-3617702983_012013.jpg 715yXIjl0rL. SL1224 .jpg 81F-kuO9tUL. SL1500 .jpg Furby-3.jpg 81ow4aUq0WL. SL1500 .jpg 81UTYGURK3L. SL1500 .jpg 'Generation 2: (Color Theme, 11 colors)' ' furby-2013-rosa-aqua-cotton-candy-raro_MLM-F-4285345486_052013.jpg 71hzZFDEUXL._SL1500_.jpg B271F8705056900B10C6DB1FC57793C4.jpg Toto.jpg 81l1GvLuZHL._SL1500_.jpg 71HRZ5-XZGL._SL1500_.jpg 81-qNV2+IhL. SL1500 .jpg 81LM59whowL._SL1500_.jpg 81MDGF7VMKL._SL1500_.jpg 71ldOFWDANL._SL1500_.jpg 71Iq24F4C-L._SL1500_.jpg 81eLbkE0joL._SL1500_.jpg 81dH3jSic1L._SL1500_.jpg 71FlnFGquqL._SL1500_.jpg 71c4GR5ZblL._SL1500_.jpg ' Category:Toy Category:Years Category:New Furbys Category:Furby 2012